Black Mask
Category:Disciplines Emissary of Death Masters of disguise, Black Masks specialize in infiltrating the home or organization of their target then striking and escaping unscathed. Black Masks pride themselves on killing their targets with daggers and short blades only. More Black Mask Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Effects *'Grants Powers' *'Grants Skill': Dagger, Dagger Mastery Discipline Locations Discipline Armor *'Black Mask' 100% Light Armor Discipline Powers Passwall "Personal Teleportation" You must be using Hide or Sneak to activate this power. Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 20 Teachers: None (skill cannot be trained). Mana Cost: 76 Casting Time: 6 seconds Recycle Time: 300 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Must be using hide or sneak to use this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode. Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): * Player can teleport to any location on minimap. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Backstab "Sneak Attack!" You must be using Sneak to activate this power. Requires Sneak Power ( 1 ). Granted: Level 20 Focus Skil: None Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 seconds Recycle Time: 90.0 seconds Power User Requirements: You must be sneaking to use this power. Forbids Archery weapon in right hand. Forbids Archery weapon in left hand. Forbids Throwing weapon in right hand. Mode Required: Combat Mode Only. Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Effects: * Attack Bonus: + 60% to 80% (from power rank 0 to 20). * Damage Dealt: + 80 to 240 (from power rank 0 to 20). * Players attacks bypass passive defense (target cannot Block, Dodge or Parry). * Effect ends if affected attacks (swings his weapon). * Effect ends if affected unequips any piece of equipment. * Duration: :10 seconds * Stack Category: WeaponMove * Stack Rank: 0 * Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). Poison System In Patch 14, (Sept. 2006) Backstab was expanded to include these variations of the original. To see details on this expansion, see Poison System. Buchinine "Sneak Attack!" Backstab, Stamina Damage over Time, and Stamina Regen Debuff You must be using Sneak to activate this power requires Backstab ( 20 ) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 20 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 Seconds Requirements: You must be sneaking to use this power. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Player Only (10 Units) *'Applies Effect(s):' **'Stamina Damage Over Time': 3% of target's maximum Stamina pool every 5 seconds **'Stamina Regeneration Adjustment': - 100% **Duration: 30 seconds **Flagged as 'Disease' effect Magusbane "Sneak Attack!" Backstab, Mana Damage over Time, and Mana Regen Debuff You must be using Sneak to activate this power requires Backstab ( 20 ) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 20 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 Seconds Requirements: You must be sneaking to use this power. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Player Only (10 Units) *'Applies Effect(s):' **'Mana Damage Over Time': 3% of target's maximum Mana pool every 5 seconds **'Mana Regeneration Adjustment': - 100% **Duration: 30 seconds **Flagged as 'Poison' effect Pellegorn "Sneak Attack!" Backstab, Health Damage over Time, and Health Regen Debuff You must be using Sneak to activate this power requires Backstab ( 20 ) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 20 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 Seconds Requirements: You must be sneaking to use this power. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Player Only (10 Units) *'Applies Effect(s):' **'Health Damage Over Time': 3% of target's maximum Health pool every 5 seconds **'Health Regeneration Adjustment': - 100% **Duration: 30 seconds **Flagged as 'Poison' effect